ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed
Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed is a Direct-to-Video animated film series based on Marvel Comics and inspired by the events of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It serves as a sequel to Avengers: Forces from the Infinity and Avengers: The Symbiote War. In the film, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy work to solve more secrets surrounding the origins of the Inhumans while they help the Royal Family of Attilan in saving their kingdom from a war started by the deceased Ronan's Kree successor Hala the Accuser, who longs to bring about universal order by obtaining an cosmic artifact which only the Inhumans can wield. On the middle of the chaos, Peter Parker and Kamala Khan make new friendships while they contend with the evil schemes of Victor Kohl / Exile, who seeks to undo the bonds between the Inhuman race and humanity, and Helmut Zemo, who has escaped prison and is allied with Exile and Hala for his own personal goals and his revenge on the Avengers. Plot Having rebuilt the Dark Aster following her master Ronan's deathevents from , Hala the Accuser intercepts Thanos' abandoned ship the Sanctuary II to acquire the necessary resources to create a new superweapon to maintain universal order on the behalf of the Kree Empire. One of these artifacts is the Eternity Forge, a cosmic tool with the same power harnessed by the Power and Reality Infinity Stones. Just as Hala gets into a fight with Thanos' former reinforcer Victor Kohl, the rogue Inhuman Exile, a mysterious spider-powered young Inhuman calling herself Silk storms in and, having been warned of the chaos the Forge can inflict in the Universe if in wrong hands, obtains the artifact before the Kree mercenaries do. Exile attempts to stop Silk, but she defeats and neutralizes him before escaping via a Space Stone Prototype as Hala voices other plans in mind as Exile decides to recruit Inhumans from Earth to his goals. In New York City, as the other Midtown High students enjoy their Christmas holidays, Peter Parker is buying gifts for Kamala Khan and aunt May before having a fight as Spider-Man against Mac Gargan / Scorpion. He is joined in the fight by Dante Pertuz, who have adopted the moniker Inferno after his Inhuman powers awakenedfollowing the Mid-Credit scene of Avengers: The Symbiote War, and the two defeat him and hand him to the police. More Coming Soon... Characters As in its prequels, the animation of the film is the same as in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but the appearances of the characters are yet based on their appearances in Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. Main Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Voice Actor: Haley Joel Osment * Biography: A teenage Avenger who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Appearance: Based on Tom Holland's performance, but with green eyes. His costumes are the same as in Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War respectively. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Auli'i Cravalho * Biography: An Avenger and Parker's love interest, she is a teenage Superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. * Appearance: Visually based in her voice actress, but with blue eyes. Her costume is a full red bodysuit under a blue ballet leotard with a skirt, a hood (which her mask is attached to) and a golden lightning bolt in her chest, a pair of blue boots and her golden bracelet in her left arm. Cindy Moon / Silk * Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: Parker and Kamala's classmate who developed her own arachnid powers from a prototype lab spider experimented on by Carlton Drake (who planned to create a living weapon against Eddie Brock to retrieve the Venom Symbiote). She is also an Inhuman descendant whose Inhuman powers upgraded her arachnid abilities. Cindy effectively joins Parker's side and becomes a new Spider-powered heroine after being given by the Inhumans her own spider suit. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. As Silk, she sports the same outfit as in the comics as well as a green spider tattoo between her eyes (which change from human hazel to demonic red in her superhero form) which appears and disappears at her will. She also has a black hood and a red scarf in her belt. Tony Stark / Iron Man * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Loomis * Biography: A leader and benefactor of a faction of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also Parker's mentor and supervisor. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Steve Rogers / Captain America * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: A leader of the Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Appearance: The same as in Captain America: Civil War. Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: An Avenger, a highly trained spy, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Thor * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Voice Actor/Actress: Jesse Burch (as Bruce Banner) and Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) * Biography: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. He also wears his Sakaarian gladiator attire and arsenal from Thor: Ragnarok. Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: An Avenger and master archer who previously worked as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Voice Actor/Actress: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: An Avenger and former petty criminal who acquired a suit which allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength. * Appearance: The same as in Ant-Man and the Wasp. Hope Van Dyne / Wasp * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: An Avenger and the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, who is handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. * Appearance: The same as in Ant-Man and the Wasp. Dante Pertuz / Inferno * Voice Actor/Actress: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: A teenage Inhuman with Pyrokinetic powers who is one of Parker and Kamala's friends and classmates and becomes a trainee for the Avengers' training program. * Appearance: Visually based on his appearance in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Voice Actor: Nadji Jeter * Biography: One of Parker and Kamala's new classmates who developed his own arachnid powers from a prototype lab spider experimented on by Dr. Carlton Drake (who planned to create a living weapon against Eddie Brock to retrieve the Venom Symbiote). He is also the Avengers' newest trainee. * Appearance: Based on his looks in the 2017 Spider-Man animated series. Sam Alexander / Nova * Voice Actor/Actress: Scott Menville * Biography: One of Parker and Kamala's new classmates who was chosen to wield an cosmic helmet forged by Eitri with Nova Corps resources which grant him supersonic flight and energy manipulation and absorption. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Ultimate Spider-Man and Guardians of the Galaxy animated series, but animated after the characters in Avengers: EMH!. Doctor Stephen Strange * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: An Avenger and a former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident which led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. T'Challa / Black Panther * Voice Actor/Actress: James C. Mathis III * Biography: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is also Kamala's superhero idol and inspiration and has a close relationship with Rogers. * Appearance: Based on Brie Larson's character in the upcoming solo film of the same name and the untitled sequel of Avengers: Infinity War. Vision * Voice Actor/Actress: David Kaye * Biography: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, and the Mind Stone. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Voice Actor/Actress: Lacey Chabert * Biography: An Avenger who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Sam Wilson / Falcon * Voice Actor/Actress: Khary Payton * Biography: An Avenger and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat, using a specially designed wing pack. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Earth as a child, and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. He is armed with his Quad Blasters as well as a pair of Element-bending Gauntlets and Belt composed of Chitauri technology and designed by Jane Foster in Stark Industries. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Gamora * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: A member of the Guardians, who is an orphan from an alien world and raised by Thanos, seeking redemption for her past crimes. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with blue eyes. Rocket * Voice Actor/Actress: Trevor Devall * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Groot * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. While he is still a teenager since one of the mid-credit scenes of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, he is somewhat more easy going and cheerful than he was in his original appearance in Infinity War. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Mantis * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: A naive but innocent member of the Guardians of the Galaxy with empathic powers. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with green alien eyes (similarly to Starfire in the DC Animated Movie Universe). Drax the Destroyer * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A member of the Guardians and warrior whose family was killed by Thanos' forces. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. America Chavez * Voice Actor / Actress: * Biography: A young, strong and independent heroine from the Utopian Parallel, a dimension out of time and in the presence of the Demiurge, who was taken in by the tutelage of Rogers and Danvers. America's powers include superhuman strength, speed, and durability, as well as the ability to fly. * Appearance: Based on her looks in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Black Bolt * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family who is the King of Attilan, whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper, and is Kamala's mentor. While he cannot speak with his mouth, he still speaks with humans and Inhumans through Telepathy. * Appearance: Based on Anson Mount's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Medusa * Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber * Biography: The wife of Black Bolt and Queen of Attilan, who has the ability to control and move her hair. * Appearance: Based on Serinda Swan's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Karnak * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: Black Bolt's cousin and closest adviser, who can "see the fault in all things", avoiding errors, and acts as the Royal Family's strategist and philosopher. * Appearance: Based on Ken Leung's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Gorgon * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: Black Bolt's cousin and the leader of Attilan's Royal Guard, who can generate seismic waves with his cattle-like hooves. * Appearance: Based on Eme Ikwuakor's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Crystal * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: Medusa's sister, the Princess of Attilan and the youngest member of the Royal Family, who has the ability to control the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Air. * Appearance: Based on Isabelle Cornish's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Lockjaw * Voice Actor/Actress: N/A * Biography: Crystal's companion as well as the "family dog" and teleporter of the Inhuman Royal Family. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in the Inhumans live-action series. Eddie Brock / Venom * Voice Actor/Actress: Jerry O'Connell (as Eddie Brock) and Tony Todd (as the Venom Symbiote) * Biography: An former investigative journalist who became the host of an alien Symbiote which imbues him with super-human abilities and a horrific alter-ego: "Venom" as long as he and the Symbiote share the same body. Following the events of the previous film, Brock and Venom are residing on Gamora's former home planet in Zen-Whoberi until they are caught up by the war between the Inhumans and the Kree forces led by Hala. While Brock works for the safety of his lover Anne Weying, Venom seeks his personal revenge on Exile. The Symbiote also developed the ability to track the souls of the living beings Brock thinks of (thanks to the Soul Stone) and they both own a Space Stone prototype. * Appearance: Based on Tom Hardy's character in Venom. Victor Kohl / Exile * Voice Actor/Actress: Sam Witwer * Biography: A treacherous rogue Inhuman with the abilities to teleport and harness Darkforce. He is a former lieutenant of Thanos' forces and currently has his own plans against both humanity and the Kree Empire. Due to his belief that humans and Inhumans should not co-exist, he despises Kamala's relationship with Parker and also seeks to keep them apart. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Helmut Zemo * Voice Actor/Actress: C. Thomas Howell * Biography: An incarcerated Sokovian colonel-turned-terrorist who is obsessed with defeating the Avengers. He sees both Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel as menaces (as he had somehow become aware that it was their bond which reunited the Avengers and ended the rift between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark) and is reluctantly allied with Exile and Hala to restart his revenge on the heroes. * Appearance: Based on 's character in Captain America: Civil War. Hala the Accuser * Voice Actor/Actress: Julie Nathanson * Biography: A rogue Kree who was trained by Ronan to be his successor as Kree Accuser one year before his death. She longs to maintain "universal order" by obtaining an cosmic artifact which is being held in Attilan by the Inhuman Royal Family. * Appearance: The same as in Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series. Nick Fury * Voice Actor/Actress: Keith David * Biography: The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and benefactor for the team. * Appearance: Based on Samuel L. Jackson's performance in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Supporting Characters Aunt May Parker * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Parker's aunt who supports his role as Spider-Man and his relationship with Kamala. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Anne Weying * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: A district attorney and Brock's girlfriend. * Appearance: Based on Michelle Williams' character in Venom. Dr. Jane Foster * Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber * Biography: An astrophysicist allied with the Avengers, she is Thor's married queen in Asgard. * Appearance: Based on Natalie Portman's character in the MCU. She wears her Asgardian dress from Thor: The Dark World. Maria Hill * Voice Actor/Actress: Sumalee Montano * Biography: A former high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who now works alongside the Avengers. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Dr. Dora Skirth * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: A former Life Foundation scientist who currently works for the Avengers. * Appearance: Based on Jenny Slate's character in Venom. Liz Toomes * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: Parker's classmate and former crush. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Ned * Voice Actor/Actress: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Parker's best friend and classmate. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Michelle "MJ" Jones * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: One of Parker's classmates. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Muneeba "Disha" Khan * Voice Actor / Actress: Erica Luttrell * Biography: Kamala's mother. She is supportive to her daughter's role as Ms. Marvel and her relationship with Parker. She eventually becomes a good friend to her new neighborhood May Parker. * Appearance: A younger variant of her counterpart in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Yusuf Khan * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeff Bennett * Biography: Kamala's father, who is also supportive to his daughter's role as Ms. Marvel and her relationship with Parker. * Appearance: Based on actor . F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Stark's A.I. system. * Appearance: N/A. Cassie Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: Lang's daughter who has a good relationship with the Avengers (even seeing Kamala as a sister figure). * Appearance: Based on Abby Ryder Fortson's character in Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp, but with green eyes. Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Voice Actor/Actress: Jim Meskimen * Biography: A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, entomologist, and physicist who became the original Ant-Man after discovering the subatomic particles which make the transformation possible. He is a benefactor of the Avengers. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Ant-Man and the Wasp. Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeff Bennett * Biography: One of the Elders of the Universe, who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy, and is the former keeper of the Aether (the Dark Elf Weapon which contained the Reality Stone). * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Mac Gargan / Scorpion * Voice Actor/Actress: Jason Spisak * Biography: A sadistic convict from New York's Central Prison who had cybernetic components fused in his damaged body-parts due to an experiment on him by Madame Hydra. He is now equipped with a green bionic arm with Venomous and acid claws. * Appearance: The same as in the mid-credit scene of Spider-Man: Homecoming. He also has a cyborg-face piece in his scarred eye and a cybernetic whip resembling a Scorpion tail replacing his right arm. Ronan the Accuser * Voice Actor/Actress: Keith David * Biography: A deceased high-ranking Kree official who is fanatical about their culture and practices. He was Hala's trainer and mentor before his death by the hands of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He appears in flashbacks about Hala's origins. * Appearance: Based on Lee Pace's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Non Speaking / Cameos * Betty Ross * Shuri * Thanos (flashback only) * Kree Empire ** Korath the Pursuer (flashback only) Featured Songs TBA... Cultural References TBA... References Category:American animated films Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Avengers Category:Inhumans Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy